Solo se vive dos veces
by NessAkagami
Summary: Ella lo odia profundamente por convertirla en alguien más, por matarla y revivirla a su antojo. Él, es un hombre enloquecido por sus deseos... ambos, están deshechos y buscan desesperadamente sentir algo diferente al odio o al amor que los tienen náufragos en su mar de soledad. /One-shot escrito con Lirionegro1


**Bien.. Este es un trabajo en equipo con mi genial amiga Lirionegro1, la verdad estamos bastante conformes con el resultado. Esperamos que a ustedes les guste ^^ Antes de nada, gracias por leer y sobre todo pedir algún que otro review de esos que iluminan el día.. *~***

**Aquí**** os dejo unas declaraciones en exclusiva de mi gran compañera *^*:"SE VIENE AEON EN LA DUCHA *lirio hace la ola* ok ok Leeeeeeemooooon, si bien es una pareja un tanto rara O.o espero que les guste, hemos trabajado mucho en esto y el resultado es bueno... espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribir con Ness *-*"**

* * *

Un reflejo azul a través del balcón, una silueta esbelta sobre el. Sigilosamente entró en la oscura habitación, acercándose despacio con paso elegante y ligero, hacia el bulto que descansaba en la cama. Nada más verle dormir, el primer pensamiento fue de odio. Odio por la traición, odio por todo lo que se había esforzado por él y lo que había dado pero sin ninguna recompensa, odio por lo que de verdad sentía y siempre negaría, nunca lo admitiría, aunque de seguro él ya lo sabía y aún así le importaba una mierda. Odio por aquel hombre que "solo" le cambió la vida, absoluta y literalmente para llenar su asqueroso y estúpido vacío emocional; ese vacío que esa mujer a la que ella odiaba con cada fibra de su ser había dejado.

Yo habría podido llenar ese hueco.

_Pero él no te quería a ti, él quería a su espía._

Yo era mejor que esa mujer.

_Pero ahora eres ella._

No lo soy… sigo siendo Carla Radames.

_Mírate al espejo linda, no eres Carla, Carla está muerta. Ahora eres Ada Wong… ahora eres todo lo que él quiere, deberías aprovecharlo._

No soy Wong… Derek lo sabe.

La verdad, era que no estaba segura de si Derek sabía o no quién era ella… pero sabía en quién… o mejor dicho en qué la había convertido; ahora Carla no era más que la sombra de la mujer que alguna vez fue, sólo para ser la sombra física y emocional de una mujer que nunca quiso ser.

Sacó una cuerda negra del interior de su abrigo y cuidadosamente, aprovechando la postura de él, juntó sus muñecas y las ató con la cuerda junto a las barras de la cabecera de la cama. Al instante se le ocurrió una idea y no dudó a la hora de ejecutarla. Se quitó la bufanda roja y con sus nuevas manos ágiles e imperceptibles la enredó a través de su cabeza para cegar su vista.  
Una vez verificado y asegurado que no podría moverse como quisiera, ni ver cómo le gustaría. Se acercó todo lo que pudo al oído del contrario y...  
_ ¿Derek?

Le pareció oír su voz… aterciopelada y grave, esa voz que irradiaba sensualidad en cada nota, la voz de aquella espía única que lo había abandonado y que él había traído de vuelta, se regocijó en la ilusión de escuchar su voz en su oído.

_ ¿Derek? _otra vez, dos veces… eso ya no era una mala pasada de su mente. Simmons intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, había algo que se lo impedía… una tela… una tela con su aroma; quiso arrancarse lo que lo estaba cegando tan cruelmente, quería encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, quería saber que no era un sueño, pero tampoco pudo moverse, estaba amarrado. Apretó los dientes en desesperación, necesitaba moverse, verla, sentirla.

Una suave risa burlona rompió el silencio reinante.

_Veo que estas despierto...  
Simmons se movió más, intentando sin mucho éxito desaflojar la cuerda entre sus muñecas, provocando fricción y por lo tanto algo de dolor. Esto creo una cierta sensación de bienestar en la mujer presente, mientras sopesaba las opciones que tenia_ No te esfuerces demasiado. No creo que tuvieras muchas opciones aun estando desatado.  
El moreno no contestó, todo aquello se le hacia un sueño. Pero definitivamente era ella, la mujer perfecta.  
La morena optó por acomodarse en la cintura del hombre. Él por su parte dio un respingo, se la imaginaba de mil y una maneras, allí sentada y él ahí tumbado, solo cabía desear que su imaginación se tornase realidad.  
Empezó a acariciar su torso desnudo, subiendo suavemente, deslizando sus yemas de los dedos provocando ligeras cosquillas para luego bajar con las uñas, arañando y rasguñando la piel ligeramente. Con lo primero reaccionaba con suspiros para ir a lo segundo con una mueca... interpretando que lo segundo se podía denominar molesto.

Realmente a ella no le interesaba que aquel pudiera o no disfrutar de sus caricias, ya que era consciente que en su retorcida mente, en esa mente afectada por la soledad y el poder él se imaginaba a aquella odiosa mujer en la que la había convertido. Una punzada de odio, dolor y celos la recorrió por completo haciendo que ejerciera más presión sobre la desnuda piel del hombre bajo ella, acto que él contestó con un gutural gruñido que escondía matices de dolor y placer.

Entonces se quitó el abrigo dejando al descubierto su fino vestido azul escotado. Solo lo hizo porque quería más movilidad.  
Sin pensarlo realmente dos veces seguidas... le besó, fue un beso brusco y fiero, nada amable y mucho menos cariñoso. Se apartó rápidamente para morder su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja donde Simmons respondió con un gruñido placentero. Ese detalle le provocó una sonrisa realmente tétrica a la par que despiadada, enseñando los dientes, que fácilmente se podría catalogar como ¿hambrienta? Si, hambrienta era la palabra correcta; Carla estaba hambrienta de poder, de venganza, quería más que nada ni nadie lastimarlo. Lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho, lo odiaba porque nunca reconoció su trabajo o sus esfuerzos... lo odiaba porque nunca la había amado como ella a él.  
En el beso Derek reconoció el perfume... su perfume, a cada minuto estaba más seguro que era ella sobre él. Simmons volvió a forcejear, por primera vez Ada estaba con él y no podía verla o tocarla.

Al ver sus bruscos movimientos, ella rió armoniosamente sobre su piel, empezado a deslizar una mano por su estomago con una ruta fijada. Al llegar a su destino, coló la mano por el pantalón por encima de los slips. Carla se regocijaba al sentirlo endurecerse lentamente en su mano, mientras sus suaves movimientos le arrancaban pequeños suspiros. Quizás fue la situación o quizás el asqueroso sentimiento de amor aún latente en ella o quizás sólo lujuria lo que provocó que su cuerpo y su mente la traicionaran, haciéndola desear al monstruo debajo de ella.

La antigua Radames se inclinó un poco sobre él sin dejar de depositar sus caricias en su creciente hombría, ella sonreía en su interior, al fin estaba en control de aquel sujeto que había sido su ruina absoluta. Ella reconocía la ironía en todo el asunto, antes, el hombre que estaba a su merced había sido su más grande fantasía, no podría decir las veces que había soñado tenerlo en sus manos, en su cuerpo, suspirando y gimiendo por ella… y ahora lo tenía, caliente, creciendo en su palma, suspirando… pero no por Carla… Una punzada de dolor mezclada con celos volvió a rasgarla.

Otro beso furioso, cargado de lujuria y dolor fue depositado en los labios de Derek, él contestó el mismo de una forma apasionada e implorante que no hizo más que enfadar a la nueva espía quién antes de romper con esa unión dio un mordisco en el labio inferior de Simmons y vio una marca roja esparcirse por él. Ante esto, él solo pudo excitarse más. Aquellos roces, caricias y besos ardientes llenos de rabia y agresividad solo podían ser proporcionados por ella. Esa aptitud que la caracterizaba, temible y sensual. Así era como la imaginaba en innumerables sueños de todo tipo. Estaba claro que no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad que se le presentaba, tentadoramente y dispuesto a dejarse llevar hasta que le tocara a él responder. Y que cuando lo hiciera se encargaría personalmente de que aquella inquietante y desesperante mujer se retorciera ante él y por él de placer.

Carla lo sintió aún más firme bajo ella e incluso podía sentir su propia humedad recorrerla, pensó que quizás no sería nada malo disfrutar del momento. Se levantó de su posición sobre él y lentamente quitó el pantalón del camino, dejando sólo su ropa interior que parecía a punto de romperse por la presión que su excitación ejercía. Ella observó, lo observó por un momento. Era tal y cómo lo había imaginado en sus sueños, tan masculino… tan atractivo, tan perfecto.

Mientras él por su parte solo podía morderse los labios. Lo quería todo, todo de ella. Pero esa maldita cuerda le estaba reprimiendo de tocar su aterciopelada y nívea piel, de desmontar su boca y de enredarse, perderse entre sus piernas. Él solo quería sentirla estremecerse bajo su contacto. Pero sabia de sobra que con aquella mujer nada era sencillo... solo le quedaba soportar sus placenteros y a la vez odiosos juegos que lo invitaban (como siempre) a perder la cabeza.

Simmons gruñía levemente mientras ella dibujaba con la yema de sus dedos un camino desde sus tobillos hasta su pecho, para subir lentamente hacia sus labios donde él peleaba por atraparlos en su boca sólo para sentir algo de ella.  
Carla de deshizo de su vestuario rápidamente y volvió a colocar su delicado peso sobre él, se inclinó nuevamente para llegar al lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que sus pechos, ahora liberados, hicieran un contacto puro con la piel de Simmons.

_Esto es lo que va a pasar ahora, Derek, voy a soltarte una mano...  
_Déjame verte_ la interrumpió con sus súplicas que sólo fueron contestadas con una burlona risa.  
_No... y no quieres saber lo que pasará si intentas quitarte la venda de los ojos.  
_Por favor, Ada_ suplicó nuevamente_ necesito verte.

No soy tu Ada.  
_Lo eres... deberías aprovechar tu nueva vida._  
No es mi vida; él me la quitó.  
_Y aún así estás aquí, deseando su cuerpo... lo deseas, lo quieres dentro de ti, quieres que suspire tu nombre una y otra vez... quieres ser suya... _  
Sí, y al finalizar la noche... gritará mi nombre... Carla.

Ella no contestó, liberó una de sus aprisionadas manos y no pudo evitar sonreír internamente al ver la piel roja y casi lastimada en su muñeca, pero no se entretuvo con esa idea tan vacía, sólo dirigió la mano de ese hombre a uno de sus pechos, permitiendo que él disfrute de su piel, de su cuerpo... que disfrute de Carla.  
Simmons gimió ante el contacto, era exactamente a cómo se lo había imaginado mil veces, suave, perfecto. El presionaba y masajeaba el seno de la mujer, sintiendo como su pezón se endurecía ante el toque y escuchando leves suspiros que salían de sus hermosos labios.

Ella apartó la mano, para seguir con su excursión por el cuerpo del hombre. Con casi devoción, besó y acarició con sus labios cada parte de piel crema que se le ponía en el camino de su boca, contradiciéndose así misma, comparando con como había empezado aquello. Con ayuda de su mano, bajo la ultima prenda que quedaba en aquel cuerpo masculino, para dejar el paso libre a sus labios que empezaban a tomar el camino con destino fijado. Derek, solo pudo acariciar levemente su mejilla antes de dejarla marchar por su cuerpo.  
Cuando llegó a la pelvis, solo tomo el desvío a través de su muslo derecho. El moreno por su parte soltó un gruñido de frustración consiguiendo como respuesta que la mujer levantara la cabeza y dejara su viaje inacabado.

_Por favor_ suspiró mientras estiraba su mano buscando su contacto.

Es tan débil...  
_Lo es... pero no eres diferente, estás aquí porque lo necesitas tanto como él necesita a Ada._  
Yo no necesito de nadie.  
_Mientete a ti misma._

_Dí mi nombre_ le dijo con un tono frío. Eso no tuvo sentido para Derek... ya lo había dicho antes, a menos que la mujer fuera...  
_Ada_ Él sabía que era Carla, pero para él era Ada... era su Ada y no importaba un carajo quién se sintiera; ahora esa mujer era la mismísima Ada Wong y sería una lección que le enseñaría esa misma noche.  
Resultaba gracioso, como la cosa cambiaba cuando se trataba de Carla, él ya no se sentía igual, no sentía preso de su devoción y locura... ahora sólo necesitaba descargarse y ya no se encontraba dispuesto a seguir el juego. Con su mano libre se liberó rápidamente la que se encontraba atada y se quitó la roja bufanda de sus ojos.  
_Te dije que no..._ escupió furiosa la mujer mientras se abalanzaba a Derek para impedir que tirara a la mierda sus planes.

Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre su cuello mordiendo y succionando cada porción de piel que su boca fue capaz de agarrar, bajando nuevamente hasta uno de sus pechos para hacer lo propio. Carla daba pequeños gemidos de dolor, placer y sorpresa que no hacían más que excitar a su depredador quien no se molestaba en absoluto por un placer que no fuera el suyo.

_Si fueras Ada, no actuarias así._

Él continuo con su ruta, dedicando atención al otro pecho pero sin llegar a abandonar al gemelo. Bajó una de sus manos, recorriendo sus piernas hasta su centro, sin preocuparse por la dueña que respiraba mas agitadamente que al principio. Ella estaba en shock, en un estado de confusión, incapaz de reaccionar y dejándose hacer.

Sin importar quién fuera ella realmente. El cuerpo era el mismo, exactamente el mismo... perfecto como su imaginación lo había dibujado mil veces a través de las sugerentes vestimentas que la espía solía llevar; no le tomó mucho tiempo pensar su siguiente acto, simplemente se hundió entre sus piernas y saboreó el dulce licor que manaba de ellas.

Carla decidió que lo mejor era dejarse llevar, al fin y al cabo lo que estaba sucediendo era muchísimo mejor de lo que había planeado, sólo en sus locos sueños había tenido a tal hombre así, bebiendo frenéticamente de ella, causándole un placer único con cada movimiento brusco y desesperado que su lengua realizaba sobre su femineidad; arrancándole gemidos cada vez más audibles.

Derek sonreía para sus adentros mientras la mujer murmuraba su nombre alentándolo en su tarea; deslizó sólo un dedo en su interior, molestándola, probandola... Carla por su parte gruñó de frustración y placer, ciertamente deseaba más de él... de ese hombre que era su ruina, que la había hecho vivir, morir y revivir en su cruel fantasía de amor y locura; pero no importaba, ahora ella estaba de alguna forma, como siempre había soñado, con ese hombre entre sus piernas, saboreandola, con su hombría clamando por ella.

_No... por ti, no... por Ada Wong._  
Carla intentó ignorar la molesta voz de su cabeza, esa voz de odio y razón que jugaba con ella y sus bifurcados sentimientos hacia ese monstruo que le arrancaba gemidos y suspiros, que activaba sus más bajos deseos, que la convertía en la mujer que creía muerta.

Ella respondió como su papel le obligaba. Le empujo con fuerza para ganar terreno y poder volver las tornas como en un principio. Harta y cansada de tanto juego, quiso volver las cosas serias.  
Una vez arriba, no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo y solo actuó. Obligando a que entrara de una sola vez en ella, provocando en ella misma un grito contenido. Mientras el moreno solo pudo poner el grito en el cielo de la mujer a la que deseaba, Ada Wong...  
Con una respuesta clara y como castigo, la morena clavó sus uñas sin compasión en la piel de su amante.

Era complicado decir si realmente ella quería entregarse al placer o al odio que sentía en ese momento, decidió que el placer podía mas que la presión en su pecho al escucharlo pronunciar ese nombre maldito... ya se encargaría de ambos, pronto todos los juegos de ese monstruo y la espía terminarían, entre tanto, lo mejor era disfrutar de tener a quién alguna vez había sido el dueño de su corazón al fin dentro de ella, gimiendo, embistiéndola de una forma desesperada, irregular... feroz, mientras ella misma intentaba llevar su propio ritmo desordenado y egoísta. Cada uno buscando su propio placer, buscando llegar por sí mismos a su propio objetivo, sabiendo que el otro no era más que un medio para llegar a un fin.

Llegando ambos a la recta final, sin mas, solo con desesperación, fervor, gemidos y gruñidos. El hombre fue el primero, estrechando sus estrechas caderas hacia si, para marcar a la mujer a la que sabia que siempre seria suya, a la que siempre le seria leal... Para que luego ella, después de dos o tres movimientos mas, terminará con agonía. Tragándose todos aquellos sentimientos que luchaban por salir, sacando la pala y enterrándolos con el grito contenido en su garganta que la delataría si ocurriera lo contrario.  
Dándose por vencida y volviendo a la realidad, a su papel como protagonista. Se desmorono allí mismo, sin dar tiempo a salir. Cubriendo su rostro en su pecho evitando que las lagrimas la abandonaran, con un intento fallido. Sus lágrimas, no representaban más que el puro dolor por el duelo de Carla. Esa mujer había muerto con aquella última embestida, con el último grito de placer... ya no estaba allí; quizás por que simplemente ese envase de mujer reminente nunca antes había deseado tanto ser la verdadera Ada Wong. Ser lo suficientemente buena o completa para aquel hombre que yacía exhausto bajo ella.


End file.
